Waking up
by Clockworker
Summary: Its the final part of the Dream series. Dust as left and the others are worried. What has happen to him? What will Order do now with the team breaking up and who is behind everything that's been going on? Find out in last tale of Dust and Nestor. Leave a comment on what you have thought of the series. Rated M for jokes and some racism and other stuff.
1. Prolouge

It's been several weeks since Dust, the mirror me has left. He stormed away from us after a mission. We both tried to kill each other after our mission. We tried to give him time to cool off but now were getting worried. He and I are the only ones powerful enough to defeat Order, one of the great creators. We only go against him for he's imprisoning the gods, all of them; Greek, Roman, Norse and even Egyptian. Dust and I are one of the few users of the creations Order and Khoas created. I am Doom, He is Discord, Kevin; one of my friends is Lies, my best friend Carlos is Fear and my girlfriend Trina is Dreams. There were also Strife, Battle, Pride, Intemperance, Craft and Vengeance. But they were killed by Dust and myself. Vengeance is still unknown.

I think I have some more explaining to this whole thing. This world's gods, all of them from all cultures minus the religions like Catholic and Jewish plus Chinese. Turns out the Chinese gods are actually the Roman ones trying to get the flame to China but didn't last long enough to create any gods. It's been 32 years since the second war between the titans and giants. Those great heroes are gone and new ones have risen. Me, Dust, Trina, Carlos, Kevin, Jeffery and Gayle. All of, children of the gods and users… we'll Jeffery and Gayle aren't but we haven't been 100% on it. But they all have a role to defeat Order, once and for all.

This isn't the only world being plagued by Order. Dust world has as well. You see it's a mirror to mine. Every person is the same; looks, feelings and everything, minus personality. Though he's looks slightly different from me because he's been in my universe for a month and has gone down his own path. Plus we mirror so my weakness is his strength. I lack in power as being the son of Hades but have great power with the animal instincts. You see, I use to live on the streets so Lady Lupa and Sir Lycaon toke pity on me and blessed me with the instincts of a wolf, but sadly it's now a curse for me. Dust too has both powers though his instincts are controlled and his powers from Hades are much, much, much greater than mine.

I may as well continue to the present day. It's the first of October and I was in my bedroom. I live in the headquarters of my friend's organization to defeat Order.

I was deep in a dream. I couldn't see anything but splotches of crimson, black, white and other faint colors. I couldn't see anything really but for split second I saw Dust. I shot out of my bed in a cold sweat. I was panting from exhaustion. Only problem with that was I didn't do anything to get me tired. Me and Dust have a subconscious link since were the same person. Only he's from the mirror universe. Explains why he and I are powerful.

I get out of bed and pressed a button. I waited to hear my friend Gayle; she's the one in charge of the organization. She was sleepy when she answered "Nestor, what the hell is it? It's barely 5 a.m."

I tried to find my words for a moment before saying "Get everyone into the office, I know where Dust is. He might be in trouble."

* * *

**Hay, its finally hear! Hope you guys enjoy it and please leave a comment on what you've thought of the series. Its always good to hear your guys opinions.**


	2. Chapter 1

Day 1

October 1, 2014

I met up with the others in the office. Everyone was either in a robe or t-shirt and shorts. Gayle was at her desk rapped in a brown robe and said "We have news on Dust."

They started to mummer until I went to her side and said "I don't know exactly where he is. It just came in a dream."

We were all quite until Trina stood up and started to pop her knuckles saying "Alright, I can help on this."

I had a worry expression. Last time she did this Carlos could not sleep and he'd gone a bit crazier. She had trouble doing this but from time to time it works. I sighed and miserably "Fine."

I walked over to her and sat down at one of the chairs. I laid my head back as she placed her fingers at my temples and said "Focus back on it."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I tried to remember the dream and that's when it started to flash in my eyes. Dust was walking down the abandon streets in a city. It was raining and there was a storm going on. But he just acted like it was sunny.

He kept walking until these things started to creep on him. He smiled as he pulled out Ivory and Wolf Bite and shot them down. They were Weevils. Only this time a few dodged. They were getting smarter.

He kept his smile and shot those few down easily until some lighting hit the ground in front of him. He put a hand over his eyes and saw who it was. It was Order. He was in his normal white robes and his silver hair long.

He smiled and said "Now… Dust is it? I have a proposition to ask of you."

"If it's to join your book club then no. I don't read Twilight."

He shook his head in and said "Oh no, not that. I ask of you to join my side."

He scoffed and said "As if. I wasn't to kill you. In fact." He tried to shot him but the bullets just sored through him.

When he realizes this he said "Well fuck all kinds of duck."

Order placed a hand forward and said "Then let me ask. Why be against me?"

He placed Ivory under his chin and said "Well for one you killed a hell worth of people that I wish to do. You made my pal's girl's best friend betray them and I just want to kick your skull in."

Order smiles and kept the hand out to him but turning the open hand into a fist and said "Then be cleansed by the light!"

As he said that ten white figures appeared around Dust. He shots them without blinking and smiles. He dropped the smile when he didn't hear the satisfying sound of flesh being ripped. Instead it was the sound of wind blowing.

He turns to look at them and saw that they were just balls of light in the shape of men. He snarls and tries to shot them again. Only this time he looked at them and as the bullets flied I saw black smoke fallowing the bullets.

When they make contact the things explode into white goop. He smiles as he placed Wolf Bite away and aimed Ivory at Order saying "I'd say I'm pretty clean with the darkness."

Order now had his hand extended to the shy and lightning struck the ground around him. He staggered as he tried to get his balance back. As he was starting to gain his balance the white goop turned into more figures.

Dust shot them again but as they turned too goop they quickly turn back into the figures. They started to get closer and Dust switched to pistol whipping. But all good it did was just pushing them back. He swore before he pulled the shadows together and formed two large hands. He used them to rip the figures as his dark crimson eyes started to go darker.

He kept ripping them for about a minute until the locked chain necklace Khoas gave him sparked. The little electricity was black and it started to shot him. Dust ignored it until the next minute when it started to hurt him.

He falls to the ground, smoking. He was trying to get his breathing back as he tried to get up. The figures then walked over to him. Dust pulled out Ivory with his left hand and was shaking. He was weak and his aiming was off. He didn't hit any of them.

The figures soon jumped onto him and started to turn into the goop. He tried to pull them off but it would come off. In a matter of minutes his right arm was the only thing that wasn't covered in the goop. He tried to pull it off one last time and gave up as his hand was the last thing. But before he was engulfed he flipped off Order, a valiant effort into pissing him off.

…

The little vision ended and when I opened my eyes, it was a signal to Trina to stop. She let go and I stood back up, hands covering my eyes and trying to figure out a way to explain what happen.

I stood there until I said "He's gone. Order caught him."

They were silent until Jeffery said "Don't tell me we have to go looking for him now."

I sighed and ignored the feeling to slice him in half. Gayle was the one to say "We have too, but we still need to find and help other demigods and find the user of Vengeance."

Kevin nodded his head and asked "Speaking of which I gotten word before I came with you guys that there were two demigods in Tokyo, Japan; one Greek and a Norse."

She sighed and said "You, Jeffery and Trina go. Nestor and Carlos, you will be heading back to the U.S. to find Dust. You will be only looking for three days and if you can't find him then come back. You'll be getting two Pegasus and enough food for them for three days."

We all nodded and left. That was finished and now I can't help but ponder about the locked chain. It never did that to me and it shouldn't do that to him. Something was wrong and I have to do something about it.

* * *

**Sorry guys that its so short, I got some writers block and that was all that I could do in this chapter. Trust me though you'll like the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry this was super late guys. My original plan was to stock up on chapters but I must have let the time fly by way to far. Here's the second chapter and I'll see it that the next will be up by tomorrow, eastern standard time. But please do leave a review on what you think of it so far, it really does help me to know if you are enjoying the series.**

* * *

October 3, 1014

(Dust POV)

I woke up to the sound of cuffs being clicked. My eyes shot open as I realized what was going on. I was being chained up and I tried to jump away but it was too late. They put me in a strait jacket, kept my legs chained to the ground and my neck. My back was against the wall and the room was dark. The only light was coming from under the door.

I was pissed so I yelled "Order you fucker, I will rip you're face off and skull crush your skull!"

It was quite until I tried to shadow travel but the stupid locked chain shocked me again. Only this time it was stronger. I yell in pain and when it stopped I started to sweat and I could smell the smoke coming off me.

I had my head down, trying to catch my breath and Order came in. I started to growl at him. First time to, I think it has to do with the necklace. It's cutting off all my powers and is making me resort to the Beast.

Order expression was emotionless until he said "Now, Dust. Calm yourself. I mean you no harm."

"Like hell you are." I said under my breath.

"Now Dust. Tell me, why do you resist me?"

The question didn't catch me off guard. It did take some time to say "I go by my words on the street."

He smiled softly before saying "But why be sided with those cretonnes. What good have they done for you?"

Now that question caught me off guard. I stood there, trying to process what he said. I didn't notice when he said "I'll be back within the hour, tell me your option to join me or not."

I stayed still, looking at the ground as he closed the door. The question got me thinking and that was when I fell asleep.

…

I was surrounded by darkness as usual. Order's words were floating through the air. I was starting to ask myself why I sided with them in the first place when flashes started to appear.

First it was Carlos asking why I came along "_Can someone remind me why he had to come?" _Then Gayle's remark to Kevin saying "_We can't have Dust dead yet."_ Then there was Kevin at the hospital, when he was trying to kill me "_You have been chosen to reveal my existence to the world." _Then Jeffery nothing giving me any signs of respect "_I didn't need your help." _Trina always trying to stab me and saying from time to time "_YOU FUCKING BASTERD!"_ And finally the mirror me, Nestor, fighting me. The flashes of our fight started and when it finished I woke up to the sounds of a door opening.

…

I looked up and saw Order. He kept a mono toned expression when he asked "Now what is your dissection?"

I toke in a breath before remembering what the others have said and done to me for all the stuff I've done for them. I started to get angry, so I said the response with no regret "Yes, I will join you."

His mono toned expression changed into one with satisfaction as he said "Good."

I then felt the restraints coming off. As I stood up I felt the darkness in the room healing my small cuts. I looked up to order as I rubbed my left wrist, it was sore from my efforts of resisting.

He simple motioned his hand to the door and said "Come this way child."

I ignored the comment and fallowed him out, knowing the next me and others paths cross; they will be my new enemies.

…

It's been two days since I sided with Order. All I've done in those two days were just trying to figure out the lock chain and relaxing in my new room. I still don't know where I am exactly. I know for sure though I'm not on Olympus. As for my room; it was a normal bed instead of a chair, it had a 78" flat screen TV with Netflix and I was able to get a new hat and glass that looked exactly like my old ones.

I was on my bed, trying to shot the lock off the chain but all its done was causing the bullet to either bounce off or just get flatten. I was giving up for the day when Order called me through my cell. It was the same one and I was surprised the others didn't try to call me.

I answered and Order said "Dust, I need you to go to Tokyo, Japan. There's a demigods I need to get over to here, there's also another one there but leave them. Only get one with most power, you will know who it is."

I hung up on him and focused on what I was going to do. I always did wanted to go to Japan. I now knew I had to blend in so I had to do a little trick I picked up from Jeffery. I had to blend in but so I had to do an enchantment Jeffery told me once.

Since my clothes were already enchanted it would be easy to do it .My black dress pants turned into dark jeans and my trench coat turned into a leather jacket with like 4 pockets with zippers and my hat and glasses disappeared and now people could see untamed hair as it is. Gods, I looked like my other self, only with a different hair style and taller.

I gagged at the reflection on the wall and focused on Tokyo. The image popped in my head and I jumped into the shadows. When I open my eyes I was in an ally way.

I heard beeping from car horns and people talking. I walked out and saw people walking down the streets and mopeds going down the road. Gods, the only vehicles I saw were just mopeds and other motorbikes.

My eyes darted from all the people walking to the people on their motorbikes. I had to find that one demigod in this big crowed. Damn, why did I even-?

I stopped asking myself when I remembered a trick. I closed my eyes and focused on the energy demigods can give off. I stayed still until I caught the sent. Only reason why its smell based is cause monster can find them like that.

I half smiled as I walked down the side walk. I went in between crowds and other drivers whenever I had to cross the street. I kept walking until I made it to a shopping district. I smelled the air and couldn't believe it. The demigod Order told me to get was with the other one he told me to leave. This is bead, meaning the others will be here and I had to kill them.

I walked down the street until I made it to a shop. It was a food market selling fish, vegetables and all the other sorts. I toke one last whiff before I came in and found the sources of the scent. One was coming from a guy working at the register while the other was a girl in the fruit section. It was wired; the girl looked to be American while the guy looked to be Hispanic. They certainly weren't blending in as much as I was.

I toke a few steps until I caught four new scents. I looked over to another isle and saw the others; Kevin, Trina and Jeffery. The other scent was coming from an old handicap rolling in his wheel chair. He had mismatched eyes and I could tell he was a monster.

Damn, why did it have to be like this? I don't have time to figure out which one is the Order wants and now I got a group that'll take both and another that will eat both.

I shook my head to get my thoughts strait and tried to get the twos scent again. The stronger one was coming from the girl. I had to get to her before either four does.

I walked past a number of people until I made it to her. Too bad the wheel chair monster grabbed my arm. I held back the urge to kick him when he said "Young man, may I speak to you?"

I bent down, keeping a hand in my pocket, finger holding on the trigger to Wolf Bite. The old man whispered "Now boy, you could get the girl, I'll get the other four but when you're done you will have to help."

I mentally sighed in relief. The guy thought I was one of him. Then again I am the user of Discord; I probably have a scent like a monster. I nodded, knowing the others could kill him easily.

The man smiled softly before rolling his way to the others, walking towards the register. I whispered good bye to the old timer before making my way to the girl.

She looked to be in high school still, probably a junior. She was in a standard American white blouse and blue shorts. Something I haven't seen in years. She had long blonde hair that reached the bottom of her back.

I stood next to her and said in a hush tone "Stay quiet and don't scream."

She turned around, confused and probably wanted to call me a weirdo. Too bad she couldn't cause a crash was made behind us. I turned slightly as she turned around in shock.

I held back a laugh when I saw Kevin keeping the old man; he turned out to be a manticore, at bay. He was using both his swords so then he couldn't bite his face off. Jeffery was making sure the poisonous thorns the old man launched from his tail didn't hit any pedestrians, screaming their way out. Meanwhile Trina was making sure the guy wouldn't leave or get hit by the thorns.

I went back to the girl and said "If you want to live, you'll have to come with me."

She was too scared to say anything until I motioned her to fallow. She fallowed me in silence until we were near the exit. We were almost home free until the old timer saw us. He launched himself off Kevin and was in my face.

He semi growled and yelled "What are you doing!?"

I kept my eyes half closed so I wouldn't get his spit in my eyes. When the little shower stopped I pulled out Wolf Bite and shot him under his chin. He disappeared into silver ash as I put the gun back. I looked over to the others, they had shocked expressions.

I ignored them and told the girl to run. She listened and ran out the store. I fallowed her and grabbed her hand as I was next to her and led her away from the scene. I made sure the others and mortals weren't fallowing us as we made it to the ally way I appeared in.

I looked back and sighed in relief. We lost them and no mortal fallowed us either. I lend back against the brick wall to grab my train of thought but lost it when I heard the all too familiar click of a revolver.

I looked to my left and Ivory was pointing at my face. I was shocked and was even impressed when I saw who the person holding my gun was. IT was the same girl I saved. Damn bitch stole my gun, no one takes my gun!

I didn't show any signs of emotion since her hands were shaking and I saw the fear in her eyes as she tried to look menacing. I looked into her dark eyes and said "How did you get my gun?"

She poked me in the forehead before saying a trembling voice "Sh-shut up and tell me what the hell was that!"

I kept a plain face as I said "That was a manticore and you are a demigod. A Greek one by that and," I toke a whiff of the air one last time. I smelled oak wood and the night. Something rare for a demigod to have that scent. I continued "daughter of Artemis I presume."

"What do you mean?" She said softly. Gods, she's almost ready to pass out. I couldn't blame her really, a demigod new to this and she did see me kill a manticore.

I pulled out a devil smile and started to explain "The gods are real; Greek, Roman, Norse and Egyptian. You are daughter of Artemis; goddesses for the hunt and moon."

She poked me again before saying "Tell me what's really goin' on!"

I looked deeper into her eyes and saw what was going on in her mind. She was scared and I could tell this wasn't her first monster attack. She wasn't scared of the manticore really but is more afraid of me, seeing how I simply toke down and knowing about her mother. She seems to know about the Greek side but not any of the others. But something dark is inside her, something powerful and old. I knew I have to get out of this mess now and make sure she doesn't shot me; I already lost my father's blessing.

I pulled out Wolf Bite from my other pocket and pointed it at her saying "Shot me and the shock will make my finger pull the trigger, killing us both in the process."

That got her good; she was already starting to put down Ivory. When it was on the ground I said "Now, you can either come with me and my boss will make sure nothing happens to you, or you could stay here and possibly get killed by another monster. Your choice entirely." I put away both guns to make sure she could trust me.

She nodded her head, still somewhat trembling. I smiled slightly as the shadows incased us both toke us into a small office area. A place where I all newbies of Order must come to know what to do under his command.

Order was waiting in the room. He had his back to us as my disguised left and I was back in my suit and trench coat. She was still shaking as Order turned and said "Welcome child."

She was silent for a minute until she said "W-who are you?"

"I am Order," He said holding his arms out "This child is your sanctuary. Where you are safe from harm and where you will work for me."

I spoke up and said "She's a daughter of Artemis."

He nodded and said "Yes she is, but may I ask of your name child?"

She swallowed and looked down to her feet before saying "Its Ash."

Order clapped his hands together and said "Welcome Ash. Dust, you may leave. I shall inform her of everything she needs to know and later you must train her."

I sighed as I nodded and went back into the shadows and into my room. I lay on my bed, knowing it was going to be a long night if I had to train her.


End file.
